Tell Her
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Someone else receives a letter from Jack and this time it calls for action!


**Tell Her (Story 2 of the From the Grave Series)**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None specific but little bits from some

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Someone else receives a letter from Jack and this time it calls for action!

**Author's Note:- **When I published I Hope you Dance it was intended to be a standalone slightly sad slightly happy bit of angst but since then there have been murmurings about other letters so I'm adding this part and calling it the "From the Grave" Series! Lyrics for this bit are from "Tell Her" By Lonestar Each of the pieces could really be read alone but it's always better to read them in order.

Closing the door of his flat Gerry looked at the envelope in his hand that he'd just been given by the solicitor dealing with Jack's estate. For a second his thoughts turned to Sandra and he wondered if she'd heard the news yet of his death and if she has was she ok? Thinking for a second he decided he'd see what Jack had to say then go check on her if she's heard she'd need him and if she hadn't it would be better coming from him than a stranger. Opening the envelope he sat at the breakfast bar in his kitchen and began to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Gerry,

Well I've gone, you know now that I wasn't off to France on a jolly with some new love of my life and that's part of the reason I'm writing to you now. For a man who has so much experience with women I have often wondered if it was just that you chose to ignore what was right in front of your nose or are you actually blind to it? Now you're thinking the old duffer has finally lost his mind but I am about to prove to you that I haven't. When Jonathan brought you the letter and then left what was the first thing you thought of? I think I know, I'd lay good money that the first thing you thought about was Sandra. Well mate it's time for a wakeup call.

_So you say your love's about to end_

_Say you can't take no more_

_She's out the door_

_And you're looking for a friend_

I've watched you two tear strips off each other for almost a decade. I've listened to you complain about her and vice versa and there have been times when it was like being in a school playground! I used to sit across from you in the pub and listen to you moan about how she picked on you, how she never gave you a chance, how everything was always your fault and above your head was a flashing neon sign that said "I love her so why is she being mean to me?" Not only that but I used to listen to the same crap from her about you and her sign was saying "I love him if I didn't his ass would be out of here". So as you're friend I'm going to give you some advice you probably don't want but I'm going to give it anyway.

_Who am I to tell you why_

_But I'm just curious were you furious_

_Or did you swallow your pride_

_And look her in the eye_

_And tell her that you love her._

Remember Gerry life isn't never ending. We're all going some day and when it's your turn do you really want the biggest regret in your life to be never having told her how you feel? I mean what's the worst that could happen? She tells you she's not interested; people have said that to you before I've even been there on occasions to witness it. Tell me or rather think about since you can't tell me anything anymore how many times has she made you so mad that you were ready to tell her to stuff UCOS and her rules where the sun doesn't shine? Now stop trying to think because it would take all night to total up those times. So why haven't you walked? Don't try to tell me it's because you need the money because we both know there are plenty of ways for an ex-cop to make good money. You stay because you love the rows almost as much as you love her.

_Tell her that you need her_

_Tell her that you want her to stay_

_Reassure her with a kiss she may never know unless_

_You show her what you're feeling_

Now I'm going to let you into a secret, one you already know even if none of us ever wanted to say it out loud. One day an offer is going to come along that's too good for her to ignore and when that happens she'll be gone. Loyalty to us and UCOS will only keep her there for so long and that's how it should be. She still has a career one that she's damn good at and that she's put on the backburner for a decade now and if you asked her she'd say she stayed because it was her job but you and I know that that's not the reason and it can't last. So, when it happens do you want to be left looking back on all the times you wish you'd told her how you feel or do you want to be happy for her because whether or not you work together she will always be in your life?

_Tell her you're believing_

_Even though it's hard to say_

_Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her_

_So open up and tell her that you love her._

Don't waste that time you have left Gerry, I know how much you love her and I know from experience what it's like to lose someone when you feel like there's so much left to say. Do you think I spent all those nights in the back garden talking to Mary because I couldn't accept that she was dead? Of course I accepted she was gone but I always had more to say to her because the time you have with the person you love more than life itself is never enough. You run the risk of never having any time with her and I don't want that for you, or for her. I can't tell you how she feels Gerry I wish I could but experience tells me that it's not that different from how you feel but she'll need to hear you say it first. She'll need to know how you feel before she'll ever admit to you she feels the same. You know her almost as well as I do by now and you know she's stubborn, pig-headed, irritating, far too independent and frankly downright terrifying at times. All that said you also know that she's beautiful, loyal, caring, intelligent, fiery and worth put up any amount of her bad qualities for and I know from a decade of watching her be able to floor you with nothing but a look that you find her attractive so do something!

Anyway I suppose I should stop taking up time that you should be spending with her. If Jonathan delivered these letters in the order I asked him to she'll need you about now. Don't waste any more time Gerry, go to her and if I'm right and she does feel the same then never let her go and look after her because she needs that she's so bad at looking after herself. One final thing if things go well and you do anything to hurt her just remember I'm watching you and someday when we meet here I'll make you regret it. Goodbye mate be happy and make her happy too.

Jack

Dropping the letter onto the counter in front of him Gerry took a deep breath. For years he'd believed her was doing a great job of hiding how he felt and to realise now that Jack had seen it all along was a shock. Everything he said though was true so grabbing the letter and his keys off the counter he all but ran to the door.

"I hope you're right about this Jack." He said quietly to the night sky as he got into the car "And if you are I promise I'll never hurt her and when I meet you again we'll talk about why you waited so long to tell me to get a grip!"


End file.
